


A Night On the Town

by the_sass_awakens



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sass_awakens/pseuds/the_sass_awakens
Summary: Hopefully you guys liked it! I had this idea in my head for a while, and I just couldn’t decide between Henry or Chris Evans! My requests are open!
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 32





	A Night On the Town

You had been married to Henry for a little over nine months now. The two of you had managed to escape to your small hometown courthouse. It was followed by a small reception with just your families. It was never reported to the press, and no one ever really knew you were an item. To everyone, you were just his assistant. You certainly didn’t mind it that way. Tonight however, you were making your official red carpet debut, at the premiere of The Witcher. 

Smiling at your reflection, you walked out and looked up, meeting Henry’s eyes. “You are absolutely stunning” he said, licking his lips. You grinned, as you felt a kick. He stepped closer, his hands immediately resting on your bump.

Looking up at him, you smiled. “I still can’t believe we are about to make our red carpet debut” He rubbed the spot where he felt the kicking and smiled “I am just ready to finally show you off to the world.”

You gave him a glance as he stepped out of the car first, giving a small wave, then he turned to help you out of the car. He grinned as you stepped out, cameras already flashing and people screaming. Walking down the carpet, he was immediately pulled into his first interview of many for the night, all questioning him about you and your obvious plus one.

He couldn’t wipe the grin from his face as Ryan Seacrest asked him, “So Henry, how long have you been hiding this beauty from us?”

Henry chuckled “Well, we have been together around five years now. I knew everyone just thought of her as my assistant, and we both agreed that keeping our relationship private was best for all of us.” Ryan nodded, then noticed your quite obvious bump. “So I see more congrats are in order. A new Cavill on the way?” 

“Yes, we are having a little one,” he put his hand to your belly and smiled “We don’t know the gender yet, we are keeping it a secret, so only our doctor knows for now.” Ryan nodded. “There you have it folks, Henry Cavill, and his lovely wife Y/N , are expecting a little one. Thanks so much for taking time out of your night to talk with us Henry, Congratulations again to both of you.”

Walking away from the interview, you both posed for the cameras, many of them were with Henry’s hands all over your bump, being quite protective. You finished walking the carpet and immediately headed for your seats inside the theater.

Once the night was over, you both found yourselves back home and in your pajamas, cuddled on the couch with Kal close by. You smiled up at Henry, “So this night was amazing, and I absolutely loved it!” He chuckled, kissing you softly. “Well now we can go out more often, no longer having to be homebodies.” You nodded, finally happier now that your secrets were out.

____________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys liked it! I had this idea in my head for a while, and I just couldn’t decide between Henry or Chris Evans! My requests are open!


End file.
